thepkmnroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Forever Lost: Bijou Region
Bijou Region Welcome to the Bijou region, where glorious cities are built upon rich gem mines, each city representing one of the 12 birth stones. Once a peacefull region, unrest is now a common word. Fearing a rebellion, the Prime MInister of the region decided it was time, he traveled to the most northren part of the region : Diamond Lake, it was there that he collected five pokeballs. It was with these five pokemon that the region was founded, and it would be with these five pokemon that the region would be saved. Characters and Pokemon Ok, If you would like to sign up, please follow the given template... We are looking for evil people ATM... But Meh. Zach: Age Fifteen, Garnet -Angglow, a flying Pokemon. She has a small halo circling her head, she closely resembles a blue jay, but is white instead. Level 5. : Leer & Tackle Gerard, 13, Ruby -Coronarat, a Fire and Psychic type. She resembles a mouse, and has small flames jetting from her back; Level 5: Leer and Scratch Sam, Fourteen, Sapphire -Disiny, a Grass and Earth type. He is shaped like a seed, and has vines growing out of its sides.' Level Five : Pound and Leer' Oatmeal, Fourteen, Topaz. -Trisula, a water type. He can be compared to an otter, he always holds a chestnut in his back fur flab. Level Five: Bite, and Flail. Pablo, 14, Peridot -Pablo owns no Pokemon as of yet. Robert,27 A mysterious traveler from the Johto Region ''-Lv. 18 Mareep Lv. 17 Wooper Lv. 20 Pidgey Lv. 18 Geodude Lv.21 Gyarados ( VILLIAN))'' Garnet Valley(Day One) 'Garnet Valley, is perhaps one of the smallest towns in all of Bijou, but it know for its kind words with others. Garnet Valley is also very peacefull, compared to the other cities in Bijou. Garnet Valley is home to many water pokemon, as a large lake surronds most of the valley. There was once a legend that one of the sacred pokemon cam from deep below the lake, but no one has ever found record of it. Lake Front Zach: *Takes off his shoes and dips his feet in the lake* Its soo peacefull here. Oatmeal: WEEW -started yelling, and cannon balled into the lake- Hey Dude! Zach: Hey * Sighs* Can you beleive it? The primie Misister is coming here! To lil ol' Garnet Valley! Oatmeal: Why are you soo happy? What's so special about him? <.< Zach: No one important ever comes here! Oatmeal: You guys got me! -proudly pointed at himself- [ I'm kind of a narcasisst :D ] Zach: Joy. * Frowns* Any ways... I'm gonna head to the school. I forgot my bag yesterday. Oatmeal: Sc-hoo-ool? Lemme see that place! Zach: Fine... * akes his feet out and pulls his shoes on* Lets go. Oatmeal: -walked out of the lake, fully drenched- What's it like? Zach: Boring.... (( Moved to School ))) ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Gerard: *jumps into the lake* Zach: *Looks around* Ok... Maybe he isn't here after all. Prime Minister: Sadly, I need him. I need all of you. I will wait. Gerard: *swims out of the lake and walks up onto the shore* Hi old guy! Prime Minister: Just like your father... Gerard I presume? Gerard: *pushes Prime Minister to the ground* Fight the power! *runs to school*7 PM: I dont have time for this... Take this package, get together and go through it all. Do exactly as it says- Our region depends on you. Zach: * Takes the package* Wait... What? PM: Goodbye * Leaves* Zach: * Looks confused* ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Garnet School (( If you would like you may have your character come to school, but its a national holiday today... So Meh. )) Sam: *is leaning against a wall against the school* Zach:* Walks up* Oh, hey Sam! Sam: *looks up at him* Oh, hey. Oatmeal: -running in,- WOAH WOAH WOAH. don't forget ME- -tripped on water- @_@. -he jumped right back up- So, this is sc-ho-ol? -he looked around- It seems boring.. Let's paint on the walls :D Zach: Uh... don't mind him. Any ways, why are you here? Oatmeal: -is painting the wall- Weeeeeeeeeeee.... Sam: ... Just chillin'... Zach: Uhhh... Ok. * Tries to open the door, but its locked* Dang it... Oatmeal: Hey Guys! -he got tired of drawing on the wall xD- Zach: * Sighs* I guess Ill wait until some one comes to open the door... Oatmeal, what shoudl I call you? I mean Oatmeal is so long. Oatmeal: Call me.. Oaty :D Pablo: *is an overachiever* Hey, what's up? :D Sam: The sky... Zach: Cool? (( Ok Plot is going to continue in a few mins)) A man walks over to the young teens Zach: Hey... Uh Could you open the door, Please? Sam: ... Why do we want to go inside again? And who are you? Zach: Oh.. I fogot some things inside... Man: I am sorry... I can not open the door... Perhaps you can help me? I am looking for Zachary Saint.Ange, Sam Dilling, Pablo____, Oatmeal____ and Gerald____. Sam: Sam Dilling, at your service. What do you need? Zach: And I'm Zach... Man: And where are the others? Pablo: Why are we all at school on a holiday? Man: That doesn't matter. What is your name? Zach: He's Pablo.... But why do you want to know who we are? Man: Well... Your all going to help me. Zach: What if... We don't want too? Man: I beleive... You would like to help the Prime Minister? Zach: Oh... My.. Im sorry! *Frowns* We would love to help! Prime Minister: Very well... Where are Oatmeal and Gerard? Zach: Well, Oatmeal is here, Gerard is... Well I actually dont know, did you check by the lake? Prime Minister: Well then, hurry along, I dont want to wait much longer. I hae other things to attend too. Zach: Follow me. *Walks to the lake* ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Zach: Garard! Are you here?... Me, Sam, Oats and Pabo are waiting... Oatmeal: Can we go without him? -grunt- Zach: No. The Minister said we needed all 5. Oatmeal: But..but.. D: NO. I refuse to wait for him. Zach: Come on... Its not that hard. Oatmeal: -punches the air- Let's make it HARD. Gerard: *comes out from the bathroom, and it looks like he's been crying* Sorry, I'm here... *sniffles* (xD) Zach: You ok? Oatmeal: Cryin'? Wheres the puddle, i feel like waddlin' :3. Zach:Well... Any ways * Tears the package open* * They find a letter and 5 small presents each adressed to one of the boys Zach:.... Shoudl we read the letter or open the gifts? Oatmeal: Gifts of course. :3 Zach: Thought you would say that * Smiles, and hands every one their gift* On three? Oatmeal: Three's smeeee, -ripped gift open- D:< what is this?! * Oatmeal finds a pokeball Zach: * Gently unwraps his* A... Poke ball? Oatmeal: -throws pokeball at zach's head- r..r Zach: hey! * Accidently pushes the button and a Smal bird fly out, a tiny halo circling its head* Shawn: -the pressure from zachs head pressed the button, and an otter creature holding a nut jumped out- Zach: OMG! Birdy! But... Wait. I've never seen these before, I mean like in class... Just what are these? Oatmeal: -points at pokemon, and it simitaniously threw the nut it was holding at zachs head- Good Poke-Mon, thingy :D Pablo: So, where's my Pokemon? Oatmeal: -pointed at pablo- Do..I know you? Where'd you come from? XD Zach: Oww! And Pablo.. Did you I dunno check in your present? * The Angelic yellow and white bird flys down and begins eating the acorn* Oatmeal: Nice poke-mon. It looks funny. My pokemon is cool! -stood proud.- * Otter stood proud. Pablo: *sends out comes a Covetour, a Dragon/Dark type* Zach: * Reads Letter* Each of you, like your ancestors much use these pokemon, in your quest to free our region from terror. With the powers of Water Fire Earth Light and Dark You will save this region from the horrors within. As only you five have the abilty too. Beware, there will be people who try to stop you. You will need to stop them first. But before any one will even take you seriesly you will need to beat your first gym. Head to Amethyst City, there you will truely discover your destiny, and history. Ps. Please pay a visit to Prof. Avril, in Amethyst City, She has gifts for each of you. Zach: Well then, Lets go! Uh.... What are you called? *The bird just looks at him Zach: I guess Ill call you Angglow... Now then, are you all ready? Cause I sure know I am! Sam: *opens his present* Be awesome, be awesome, be awesome... :3 Oatmeal: I will call you... Trisuila! I don't care what you say. <.< *The otter creature bites his leg. Oatmeal: OWWWWWOWWW -running back and forth.- Zach:... Wow. Oatmeal: SUPAAA SWINGGG!! -grabbed and clenched onto Trisuila, the pressure would make him release and Oatmeal swings Trisuila who is clawing the air, at Zach's face- * Sam receives a pokemon that is shaped like a seed, and has vines growing out of its sides (Grass/Earth type :3) Sam: ... Damn it, why do I receive the stupid one? D= Anyways, I dub thee... Disiny, for no reason. Zach: * Is hit by the otter* ... Oatmeal... Oatmeal: Sorry Bro~ BAD TRISUILA D:< Zach: * Smiles* Ok, Hands in! Oatmeal: -put finger in- :D Gerard: *open package and throws pokeball* Cool! *a little mouse with tiny flames on back appears* A fire mouse! *reads letter* Coronarat? Awesome! End Of Day One.____________________________________________________________________________ Route One ( Night One) And so, with the sun setting behind them, the five left their home town of Garnet Valley, in search of Amethyst City. To do this, they most pass through Route One, and infamouse route- One of the reasons why not many people visit Garnet Valley. With tall mountains blocking out the light, it is very easy to get lost in. If that wasn't bad enough, pokemon lurke within the shadows, ready to pounce. Zach: Uh... Maybe we should have said bye to our folks... Oatmeal: What folks? Are you guys saying you didn't live in a treehouse on the lake? XD Zach: ... I wont ask. Oatmeal: Are you scared of the dark? >.< Zach: Uh... Er.. No... Are you? Oatmeal: MAYBE. D: -defensive- Zach: *Eyes Oaty* If you say so... Oatmeal: -pointed in the shadow- DID YOU SEE THAT? Zach: No... * Backs up* ... What was it? Gerard: Ummm? (guys, can we have some pokemon from like, Unova?) Anyone wanna battle a bit? Sam: *shrugs at Gerard* Sure. Oatmeal: -cowers in fear,- No thanks. Zach: Hmmm A battle could be cool.... How about... a free for all? (( Uhh,,, I was thinking that Unova could be found here since this region is closer to there, but the other regions- No. AND PS For Wild pokemon home to Bijou, Just make them up-> Route one Is Rock and Electricty.)) Oatmeal: BETTER LET ME BATTLE :D Zach: Well then... Angglow use tackle on Coronorat! * Angglow Flys in for a tackle, but just misses her target Oatmeal: Well... my pokemon uses.. FLEEE! <.< I win by default. :D * His pokemon flee'd Meanwhile, a man in a blue coat, and no shirt is watching them. A shorter man walks up, dressed like a pirate in Blue. Matt:Wait a little bit. Then test their might. Aqua Grunt:Sure! Can do,boss! Matt:Team Aqua is done. Archie is gone forever..... Now go! Grunt:Sure!*begins walking towards the five* Sam: *sees the Grunt* Who's he? Zach: Who? And Come on Oats, you scared? *Angglow moves in for another attack* Oatmeal: -yelled- Trisuila, HERES YOU CHANCE. *Trisuila shifts direction toward Angglow, and dives at Angglow and opens jaw. Sam: *points to a figure in the distance* That guy... Zach: Sam, you must have exray vision or someting, its too dark for me too see... crap Angglow AVOID! *Angglow just avoids the incoming Trisuila, having only a few feathers plucked. Sam: Yes, I do eat a-lot of carrots... I'm going to go check it out... *starts running towards the Grunt, alone* Oatmeal: TRISUILA, do a barrel roll! *Trisuila does a barrel roll into a coconut tree. Oatmeal: Do something! Zach: Ugh! Return Angglow! Sam... You can just go places alon, in the pitch black * Runs after him* Grunt:Alright, brats! Battle me!*sends out Poochyena* Sam: You're right, I can! *keeps on running to lose Zach, and runs into the Grunt* Who are you? :| *shrugs, and lets out his Disiny* Zach: Ugh! Where did you go * Bumps into a Rock* Owww... Gerard: ... *steals a pokeball from the grunt Sam ran into* Cool...? *runs to go catch a pokemon* Grunt Battle One : Oatmeal: Let's go Trisula! Grunt:*throws out a Zubat*2-on-one. But I have 3 PKMN. Zubat,Supersonic on Trisula! Poochyena, Tackle Disiny! Oatmeal: TRISULA, use flail on the ground. To dodge the supersonic waves. o: *Trisula flails on the ground. Disiny: *is tackled* Sam: Pound Poochyena! Pound him to death! >:D Disiny: *uses Pound on Poochyena* Grunt:*watch Poochyena and Disiny slam into each other*Poochy, use Bite! Zubat, bite that Trisula on the butt! Disiny: *is biten, and continues pounding Poochy* Zach: * Aimlessly crawls into the battle* Mommy? Oatmeal: Trisula! Counter that bite, with a flail! D:< *Trisula jumps in the air, and flails, causing Zubat to be unable to get close. Zubat:*flies up and bites Trisula in the face, but not too painfully* Grunt:You know they can fly.right? Zubat. Supersonic on Disiny! Poochy, bite Disiny! Disiny: *is confused, and walks off a short cliff, knocking himself out* Sam: ... *facepalms, then thinks* ... Wait... *instead of using pokemon, tackles the Grunt directly* WHO ARE YOU? Zach: Mommy... Why are you hurting the mail man? Pablo: Go, Covetour! *sends it out* Grunt:3 on one. Not fair. Besides, I tested your friends. They suck.*calls back Pooch and Zubat* Go,Growlithe! Use Flash!*Growlithe lights up the area* Boss wants you guys to reach Amethyst soon. So I get to be your guide. Lucky me. Oatmeal: Is it over? o: Sam: *makes Disiny go back in his pokeball* I think so... Grunt:Come on. Let's go!*hands the five 5 Pokeballs each*Hurry up! Zach: Why thank you mail man! Sam: Oooh, what's in the pokeball? The Walk Gerard: I found this pokeball... I tried to catch a Bliztle, but... it didn't work? Any reason why, guys? Sam: I dunno. *is whistling* Gerard: Maybe... it's a pokemon? *sends out pokemon in pokeball* Oh! I've heard about this pokemon! It's a Cottonee! Oatmeal: Zach, you fail. -slapped him- Zach: Waaa? Woah.. Why is it so bright? Are we in Amethyst already? Grunt:Perhaps. Not. We need to walk farther than that. Zach: If you say so... Wait who are you? Grunt:My name is Marcus. I am a former Team Aqua Grunt. Amethyst City (Day 2) With the guidance of the grunt, the five teens make their way into Amethyst City. Amethyst city was once, one of the more glorified cities, but with the rescent troubles in the city, Amethyst has become the home to many young, and irresponible teens. No one really knows where they all came from, but they are here, and they need to leave-Or change their habits. Amethyst City can not take much more of them. The flowers, which at one time bloomed with joy, now lurke in the shadows of the golden days. The city has lost its beauty, locals kn ow why, yet they all refuse to fix it. Professor Avril, perhaps a little young to be a professor, but with the aid of her father, she beleives she just might be able to be great- But the teens here, won't help her. They beleive exploring lost and forgotten places, will not help them become powerfull. And so she has been forced to research herself. They gym leader here is another story, young, and hot-tempered, Mimi hates to lose. With here fire-type pokemon, she has beat down many of the teens who dream of becoming stars. Her gym, perhaps unique for travelers from other regions, however for a gym in the region of Bijou, it is rather bland. Entrance to the City Grunt:*has Growlithe use Flamethrower on Oats, Bite him in the groin, and puts him in a sack*See ya! Peace!*runs off with Oats badly injured in the bag* Sam: :o *runs after the Grunt* Zach: * sighs* Its always Oats! *Runs after the group* Sam: *trips and knocks himself unconcious* x.x Grunt:*is Vine whipped*BOSS?*falls unconscious* Robert:Silly Grunt.Oats are for kids.*hands Zach the sack*You kids alright?*helps Sam up* Zach:... * Unties the bag* Maybe... Poke Center PokeMarket? Poke Lab Gym --- The gym is locked--- Category:Bijou